


Vinetail stories of an Elder

by RavenBirdsFlying



Series: Warrior Cat Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Rating May Change, StarClan (Warriors), Storytelling, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBirdsFlying/pseuds/RavenBirdsFlying
Summary: This can be read as a sequal or stand alone. Vine is an Elder who had many stories to tell, so why not tell them now. Possible minor spoilers for other works.





	Vinetail stories of an Elder

**Author's Note:**

> Possible minor spoilers for other works. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Some are unavoidable, like when I do a chapter on Emberfoot's family, or other characters family history. 
> 
> This is a introduction chapter so it is shorter then other chapters. 
> 
> Warnings: None

Nettlekit nudged his sister urging her to get up. "Come on Softkit! Vine told us that he would tell us a story today!"

Softkit battled at Nettlekit "I'm getting up, hold on a second. Did you wake up Hawkkit yet?"

"Of course, he's trying to wake up Lightningkit and Briarkit" 

Nettlekit see me to be buzzing with excitement at getting stories from Vine. After Nettlekit and Hawkkit bugged him enough, Vine seemed happy to care the stories he had gatherd from seeing many travelers and even traveling himself. 

Softkit finally got up and Nettlekit almost ran towards the elders den. It was in one of the smaller caves, and the cave was covered in moss. A small stream ran at the back of it, the water coming from the tops of one of the hills that surrounded the caves where they lived. 

Nettlekit was followed by Hawkkit, Softkit, Lightningkit, and Briarkit, who was following slowly at the back. Nettlekit could see the two elders lying peacefully near the right side of the den. Ember had his ears towards the kits and were looking at them with warmth. Vine was also watching the five kits run in

"Why hello kittens, it seems you are excited" Vine chuckled lightly and Ember smiled in amusement next to him. 

"You said you woukd tell us a story? What is the story about?" Lightningkit asked curiously

"Ahhh, how about you decide that? I could go on forever about some of these stories, but I'm sure only a few will catch your eye. Give me a object or topic, and I will try to find a story that matches with it, got it?"

 Vine seemed happy to leave the choice of story up to the kits, and Ember nodded 

"Anything at all, even other cats" Ember prompted. 

The five kits seemed to look around before talking quietly to eachother. After a moment or two Softkit looked up and responded "Is there a story about Stranger cats coming here?" 

Vine smiled and askes "Good topics there is many stories like that. Your five have heard of Pancake yes?" 

Briarkit was the first to respond "No, I've heard of Pancake thought. Who' is he?" 

A look of surprise went over Vine and Ember's face "Really?" Vine seemed to think it over before continuing "He does live out of the way to camp, so some of the new cats miht not know. Pancake was a loner that lived in a old barn that leads to the mountains that Ember met me on" 

You guys didn't grow  up in the caves?" Lightningkit asked sounding in awe. 

"I grew up in the mountains. Ember lived past the mountains and even farther passed the city thats beyond that, but that's a story for another day" 

The kits looked slightly dissapointed, but still excited to learn about this loner named Pancake. 

"So Pancake was a pale brown cat with lighter brown legs and underbelly and a yellow patch of fur on his back..."

**Author's Note:**

> Any promts you want to see in this? Comment below!


End file.
